Bernhard (Rebirth)
See also: Bernhard Introduction |Title =The Edge |JP =ベルンハルト(復活) |CN =伯恩哈德(復活) |Birth = |FRCDOB = |ADDOB = |Bloodtype = |Height = |Weight = |Hobby = |Description =One of the reborn warriors who has returned to the Lands - He is a member of the Regiment who puts his life on the line fighting Vortexs. }} Character Stats Skills L1S.jpg |Skill 1 Desc = Using the Aura of Thorn to prevent enemy attacks. |Skill 1 Phase = Defense Phase |Skill 1 Cards = 2^ Special, 1^ Move |Skill 1 Effect = DEF +4*(Move #). If your defense is successful, give yourself [Effects|[ATK +4 and +4]] (3 Turns). |Skill 2=Sword of Liberation |Skill 2 Img = L2S.jpg |Skill 2 Desc = An attack that unleashes everything. |Skill 2 Phase = Attack Phase |Skill 2 Cards = 7^ Sword |Skill 2 Effect = ATK +5. Deal direct damage to your opponent equal to 1.5*(total number of statuses you and your opponent having) (rounded down). |Skill 3=Sword of Hades |Skill 3 Img = L3S.jpg |Skill 3 Desc = Unleash a sinister blade to corrode your opponent's spirit. |Skill 3 Phase = Attack Phase |Skill 3 Cards = 3^ Gun, 5^ Sword |Skill 3 Effect =ATK +5. Give yourself [Poison] (2 turns) if you are not having this status. If you are having [Poison] already, this status will be changed to [Super Poison], and vise versa. If your attack is successful, your Poison / Poison status will also be applied to all of your opponent's team members (3 turns). |Skill 3 Notes = *The remaining turns of whichever Poison status cannot be reset. If any of the Poison status is changed, it will be the same number of turns remaining as the previous Poison status. (E.g Giving yourself Poison while you are having Poison (1 turn) will not reset it back to (2 turns), you will have Poison (1 turn)) *When this skill used with Sword of Liberation, the status you obtain will still be counted for the direct damage despite the animation playing second. (E.g When you use Sword of Liberation and Sword of Hades together with 0 statuses, the poison you obtain will be counted in and your opponent will take 1 direct damage.) *Raid bosses can be given both Poison and Poison at the same time, therefore the statuses will not get swapped. So whenever you use Sword of Hades it only makes the timer increase for whichever status it has been given. |Skill 4= N/A |Skill 4 Img = L5S.jpg |Skill 4 }}Passive Skill: Wit / 自らの感覚を研ぎ澄まし、戦闘を先読みする Effect: Your MOV +1 for your Move Phases. If your HP is 2 or less, your MOV +2 instead. If your HP is 4 or less at the beginning of Move Phases, give yourself two Move Event Cards. Notes: *The Move values on the Move Event Cards is random ranging from 1~5. *The lesser your HP is, the higher chance for you to get high-valued Move cards. The associated probabilities are given in the following table. Trivia References Category:Rebirth Characters